Sunstream (Pandora910)
Sunstream is a sleek, beautiful she-cat with golden fur and soft green eyes. She has a narrow body and small paws. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Sunpaw is first seen when the apprentices are separating into the two different dens. She explains that it wouldn't be fair to make them move from den to den. Sunpaw and Moonfur go training with Owlfoot and Flowerpaw. Sunpaw assures Flowerpaw that she'll go easy on her, doing her best to be kind. They train for a while and Sunpaw succeeds while Flowerpaw struggles. During leaf-bare, while Moonfur is sick; Sunpaw's temporary mentor becomes Nightwing. After leafbare ends, Sunpaw, along with Applepaw and Sandpaw, becomes a warrior and is given the name Sunstream. During the battle against AshClan, Sunstream is seen fighting Silverstripe with a wound on her leg. Flowerpelt notices how close Sunstream and Tigertail look. After Falconclaw kills Owlfoot, Sunstream angrily calls him a disgusting foxheart. Flowerpelt sees how in love Sunstream and Tigertail are. After Honeywing is killed, Sunstream grieves along with their father, Brightclaw. In the epilogue, Flowerstar reveals that Sunstream finally gave birth to Tigertail's kits, Lionkit and Goldenkit. She later mentions to Stormwind that she plans on making Sunstream Dawnkit's mentor. Dawnstar's Trouble Sunstream is first seen in the prologue trying to keep Lionkit and Goldenkit back as they try and see what's going on with Windflight. Poppyfur then sends Sunstream, Blazeheart and her kits to go get herbs for Windflight. They return with herbs and Sunstream continues to keep her kits occupied. She then reminds Poppyfur that it's the half-moon and she needs to go the Moonstone. Sunstream is named as Dawnpaw's mentor. Dawnpaw instantly asks her what they are going to be doing, and Sunstream takes her to the moss hollow to collect moss, much to Dawnpaw's dismay. When they leave, the run into Lionpaw and Goldenpaw. Lionpaw boasts about how cool it is that Sunstream is her mentor. Sunstream tells Lionpaw to go help Poppyfur with the elder's since he wasn't doing anything. At the moss hollow, Sunstream teaches Dawnpaw the importance of moss and teachers her how to properly collect it. When talking about Lionpaw's ego, Sunstream mentions his family including his father the deputy and his kin, Honeywing. Sunstream then tells Dawnpaw the story of Honeywing and how she died. Sunstream then reveales that she requested to be Dawnpaw's mentor because she understood how it felt to lose a sister. Sunstream continues to tell Dawnpaw stories and Dawnpaw finds that she's incredibly grateful to have Sunstream as a mentor. Dawnpaw is practicing hunting with Sunstream on a leaf and fails to catch it. She asks Sunstream if she's close and Sunstream tells her that she is, giving her more pointers. Sunstream tells her that tomorrow they will hunt actual prey, disapointing Dawnpaw but Sunstream promises her that they will start bright and early. Before the gathering, Dawnpaw waits beside Sunstream and she stays close to Sunstream as they head to the gathering hollow. When they reach the stepping stones, Sunstream helps calm Dawnpaw down and get the courage to cross. Sunstream tells Dawnpaw the rules of the gathering once they get there, she then lets Dawnpaw explore. Later, Sunstream praises Dawnpaw for her catch and Dawnpaw thinks about hard both she and Sunstream had been working to catch her up to Turtlepaw. The two keep hunting, but run into Redclaw who is injured. Sunstream instructs Dawnpaw to help Redclaw back to camp and not to fight if she doesn't have to. After Lionstar and Flowerstar draw the fighting to a close, Applespots cries out and tells everyone that Sunstream is dead. Lionstar apologizes on behalf of Echoheart's actions and names Riverstorm deputy in spirt of Sunstream. After the AshClan warriors leave. Tigertail, Goldenpaw and Lionpaw are seen gireving the lost of their mother during Sunstream's vigil. Dawnpaw blames herself, thinking that she should've been with Sunstream. When confronted by her parents, Dawnpaw questions why Sunstream had to die. After Sunstream's body is carried away, Thornpelt is named Dawnpaw's new mentor and Dawnpaw vows to not let Sunstream's training go to waste. After having Thornpelt as a mentor, Dawnpaw wishes multiple times that Sunstream was her mentor again. After Tigertail's death, Flowerstar tells the Clan to burry him beside Sunstream, since the two had been in love for so long. Dawnpaw later learns that it was Echoheart who killed Sunstream, and that she had no remorse. When Flowerstar takes, Dawnpaw, Lionpaw, Goldenpaw and Turtlepaw to the Spirit Tree, Dawnpaw dreams of Honeywing but mistakes her for Sunstream at first. During their warrior ceremony, Goldenleaf and Lionclaw tell each other that they know Sunstream and Tigertail are proud of them. During a nightmare, Dawnpaw sees Sunstream, Willowkit and Tigertail being carried away by a rushing river and she is unable to do anything to save them. When she wakes up, she is still haunted by their terrified faces. After Dovetail's death, Dawnpaw has a panic attack similar to the one she had when Sunstream died and she tells Pebblepaw that she had the same kind of panic attack when Sunstream died. While she's talking to Feathernose, Dawnfire asks if Sunstream's death or if Dovetail's was meant to happen. She later realizes that Sunstream's death was the fault of Thornpelt. When Dawnfire goes to get her nine lives, Sunstream is among them, sitting beside Tigertail. She gives Dawnfire a life for paitence, so that she can take the time to make important choices. She then returns to the ranks of StarClan with a gentle look in her eyes. Before the battle, Dawnstar thinks of how much better it would've been if Sunstream had never died, but then she realized that she may have never been able to learn the truth of Thornstar and have the power to stop him. As she prepares to fight Thornstar, she runs all the deaths he caused in her head, including Sunstream. She is then amoung the cats who give Dawnstar the strength to fight against Thornstar and win. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: Goldenleaf: Living (As of The Dying Forest) Son: Lionclaw: Living (As of The Dying Forest) Granddaughters: Honeypaw: Living (As of Sun Awakening) Hollykit: Living (As of The Dying Forest) Grandsons: Falconpaw: Living (As of The Dying Forest) Burnkit: Living (As of The Dying Forest) Mother: Leafwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Father: ' Brightclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Sister: ' Honeywing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia None of these cats will have a lot of information at the moment, I will update these once I upload the final chapter of Dawnstar's Trouble (which you can find on my deviantART account: http://dawnfireofskyclan.deviantart.com/ Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) |}